Withlock Family
by yurok
Summary: AU OC. Bella is saved by Alice when she found Jasper, Jasper kills Renee and now Alice and Jasper raise Bella. Cannon pairing. Bad summary
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the character, I don't make any profit out of this story just the fun of witting it.

Summary: AU OC. Bella is saved by Alice when she found Jasper, Jasper kills Renee and now Alice and Jasper raise Bella. Cannon pairs.

A/N: I had not read this kind of plot, there's always Rosalie and Emmet or Edward and the family raising her so this idea just pop in my mind. I'll appreciate if you leave a review if you like it and you want something to happen or if you have an idea please share it in your reviews.

Please read the end notes so you don't ask about Charlie

* * *

Alice PoV

Hello my name is Alice and I am a vampire who don't remember my human life, I suppose I was human once because I only remember my name and a lot of pain before I wake up.

_Flashback_

For weeks or even days, I don't know how long, felt my body in flames, like heated liquid metal running through my veins all over my body and after all the pain was centered in my heart it stopped beating, in my mind I could hear the echo of the last beat of my heart when images run through my head.

A beautiful blond man who was at his late twenties or early thirties and a copper haired teen as beautiful as the older man biting what seems to be bear in a forest, then there was nothing, at the sight of the animal blood I felt an unbearable thirst burning in my throat.

For the first time I opened my eyes in the light of the sun I could see the rainbow colors and an eight one I was alone in a forest, I could hear a river near me and heartbeats a lot of heartbeats around me and I could smell flowers and the water in the river but the smell of the water didn't attracted me at all even with the thirst in my throat.

I thought about what I just seen in my head, the man and who I guess was his son drinking the blood of that bear, if it was possible the burning in my throat intensified and then I realized what the burning means and how to make it stop, just as I had seen in my vision I'll just have to find an animal and drink his blood It was the only logical explanation.

I took a deep breath and more scents came though my nose as I did this I felt like something was pulling me to a particular smell, I just let myself go and my body start to move on his own.

My body start running I don't know how fast but I could feel the air pulling back my short black hair, I was running through the forest and not even once crashes into a tree or tripping with a rock. And I saw it, a wild boar; I felt my mouth water and lunged at it. It never stood a chance before he knew what hit him I had my teeth in his neck sucking his blood, after I finish with it I threw the bloodless corpse aside.

I looked at my clothes, my shirt covered in blood and some stains in my pants. I decided to go and wash them in the river I heard before, while I was entering the river it happened again, I saw images in my head a blond perfect and beautiful man embracing me and we where kissing passionately. I had to find this man; it was like before when I smell the scent of the wild boar, I felt something pulling me.

_End of Flashback_

I had been looking for him since then but I had no luck, when a vision about him comes to me I can't make out where he is, I just hope that someday I can recognize a place from my vision.

I had more visions of Carlisle and Edward it seems that there will be another addition to their family a blond woman named Rosalie will come and live with them and Esme, Carlisle wife, I hope that I'll meet them soon I just don't want to be alone.

Time skip (1995)

I've been living in Seattle for the past three years like the Cullens I enrolled in junior high school and pretend to be a normal human teen. I feel that I know them for so long that I come to think of them as a family, I know that I will meet some day because I had a vision of me and Jasper, the blond perfect man who I love, but first I have to find him. I know the Cullens had a new addition shortly after Rosalie joined them she found a man his name is Emmet and is Rosalie's husband.

I forced these thoughts out of my head and concentrate in my English report; it was about Oliver Twist I had read that book several times before so it was really easy when a vision came to me.

I saw Jasper walking down a park with a woman and a little girl holding the woman's hand; it was dark maybe 8 o'clock the park lights where on, after that another image of Jasper feeding from the woman and the child was crying then I saw the same girl hugging me and Jasper in what seemed to be Christmas night.

I was horrified but at the same time happy, I knew that park, I had walk it for the last three years twice a day going to my school and returning home. I have to meet Jasper and save this woman´s life. I looked at the window it was nearly night fall, I have give or take 20 minutes.

I stand up knocking my chair to the floor and jumped out the window, I land in the dark alley that is beside my flat, it was perfect for me when I go hunting. I run desperately towards the park when I arrived I saw Jasper already feeding from the woman and the little girl was crying trying to get him off her mother, with a movement of his hand he knocked her off him, she hit her head in a concrete bench opening a cut in her forehead and fell unconscious, a few seconds later he finished with the woman and was heading to the little girl on the ground.

"Jasper" I said in a warning tone, pinning him to the ground. "Don't do it she is important to us." He looked me in the eyes and his face softened.

I felt his body relax against my body "Let's take her with us she has no one, now that her mother is dead." I said sadly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You wont harm her I had seen it." I smile at him. "My name is Alice." I was happy for finally founding him, I was with the man that I'll love the rest of the eternity and saved a little girl who will be a mayor part of our lives.

"How do you know?" he asked. His voice still had the Texan accent I felt butterflies in my stomach and I smile again.

"The same way I found you, visions of the future comes to me like seeing a movie in my head." I said. "Hold your breath we are taking her to my apartment she needs a soft bed to lie down and that cut needs cleaning, in a week we have to move out from this city. I know the perfect place, we will have so much fun." I squeaked. I took the little girl in my arms cradling her, I use my jacket as a blanket for her, I didn't want her to get sick.

Jasper laughed at my antics but I don't care, I won't be alone anymore.

"She will be afraid of me, I just kill her mother in front of her." Jasper said concerned.

"Don't worry she will be like me."I said.

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked curious.

"She won't remember a thing, she never will." I said smiling. It was sad that she will not remember her mother or father but she had us, and we will be happy

"Jasper please hide the body, we don't want this in the news." I said looking at him.

* * *

End Notes: Charlie died on a robbery and Renée can't take to be in forks so she takes Bella with her to California but she doesn't make it too far.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the character, I don't make any profit out of this story just the fun of witting it.

A/N: Hello again I want to thank the people who show some kind of interest in this story, to tell you the truth this plot came to me at the weirdest time I was taking a shower at the middle of the night and unconsciously began thinking about the plot, the characters reactions and the things I'll like to happened in the story. I open my iTunes which is in shuffle and the song Forsaken from Dream Theater started playing (I recommend the song to vampire fans) and think to my self what the hell lets write this bitch down. Ok with nothing more to say lets started the first chapter.

-Awakening.

Alice PoV (still)

We arrive at my apartment and as soon as Jasper closed the door, I had already put the little girl in the bed inside my room.

"Why me Alice?" He asked. As I closed the door of my bedroom I felt the excitement rising and a sudden calm when I looked at him, he was finally here with me.

"As I already told you I have seen it, our future, the three of us as a family." I paused and smiled formed in my face. "with the possibility of expansion."

I looked at his face, confusion written all over it, which made me smile wider. "We will cross paths with another vampire family at some point who are like me animal drinkers they will welcome us in their family and we are going to stay with them."

"What about her?… the child" he said pointing at my rooms door. "I can loose control and eat her she has a powerful scent, her blood is more tempting than her mother's that's why I choose her." His voice sounded choked.

"If it comes to that I'll protect her from you, don't worry my visions will warn me if something is going to happen, now we are like her guardian angels, but you have to start gaining some control with your bloodlust it only gets better with time, practice and the most important thing patience." I took his hand and he relaxed.

He smiled at me "How did you do it? That pulling thing, it was like a force was pulling me to you, is this another gift?" he asked. I shook my head.

"That's something natural I guess, I felt it the first time I see you in my visions, it was so powerful, but it was nothing compared with today." He interlocked his finger with mine, as if it was the natural thing to do. We spend the night asking questions and answering back I was sure more than ever that I want him for the rest of eternity by my side.

It was 9 am when we heard the little girl who Jasper identified as Isabella or Bella, for short, waking up three minutes later we heard her walking across my bedroom and reaching the doorknob opening the door. Jasper eyes widened in fear, still worried about the little girl remembering him from last night and that he could not resist her scent. I embrace him at his chest and patted his back whispering 'everything´s alright' far too low for her ears.

I faced Bella from the couch and smile. "How are you felling Bella?" I asked as if I had known her from a long time.

She tilted her head to the right as if that would help to put a name to my face.

"My head hurts." She said rubbing her eyes with her hand and winced a little when her hand touched her forehead. "Excuse me but… who are you?" She asked.

I winced a little looking hurt at the question. "You don't remember us? your super great aunt Alice and your uncle Jasper?" I asked sounded a little offended. Jasper laughs at this.

"You quite scared us yesterday, that bump in the head was tremendous, please don't play by the stairs again." He lied, I never thought that he will play along with me in this deception.

"Come on we have get you cleaned up Bella, today we are going to the mall you need some clothes before we move out." I said walking toward her and holding her hand and leading her to the bathroom. "Jasper would you please get me her clothes?" I asked. He got up and walked to the washing room. I had removed her clothes, gave them to jasper so he could get used to the scent and later washed & dry them over the night.

I tried not to think much about her family and what we were doing so I was focused in the task at hand, shopping, it is my kind of sport and nobody is better than me. She will need warm clothes if we were moving to England or another sunless location.

When the bath was finished I wrapped her in a towel and found the clothes hanging in the bathroom´s doorknob I helped her get dress and hear her stomach grumbling.

"Are you hungry Bella? We can grab something to eat in the dinner that is around the corner in our way out, you can have that strawberries pie that you love and a glass milk." I said cheerfully, she nodded and took my hand.

After breakfast while Bella and I were in the car I try to clam her down, she was a little upset about the memory lost. "Come on darling, it's not that bad… it happened to me and I realized that it's the way we live each day that matters. Especially with whom… you are the only family I had left Bella and I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" She smiled at me and squeezes my hand. I parked, got out of the car and opened Bella's door.

"Consider this our own girl bonding time." For the first time I hear her giggle. We spend 3 hours in the mall buying Bella and Jasper clothes we went to the grocery store. By the time got home Jasper was still sitting on the couch I smiled.

"Jasper be a dear and help me with the bags in the car please." He smiled and nodded. "Alice Mr. Jenkins called he said that our passports will be ready in two days."

After lunch Bella took a nap. "She'll need to know what we are. When she grow old she will notice that we don't, if there's a sunny day she will see our skin sparkle." Jasper said.

"We shouldn´t tell her right now. When she grows old and understand that we won't hurt her we will, when that happens just tell her to keep it secret." Alice said.

End Notes: well I did some editing in the prologue and add some things that I left unsaid.. I am not fully satisfied with this chapter I'll rewrite some parts and add some more later. To tell you the truth it's been a while since I write something and I am out of practice I feel I can do much better… the good thing is that it comes with practice please leave your review with your ideas like and dislikes I'll consider what you tell me to make this story better.


	3. Private Flight

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the character; I don't make any profit out of this story just the fun of witting it.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update I went in a little weekend family vacation to the beach so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Flight

* * *

We where finally moving and Bella finally start to opening up to me after the shopping day she started to smile more at my antics, Jasper keep his distance from her, he knew he wasn't ready to be alone with her anytime soon, he was too worried about disappointing me if his bloodlust won over his logic mind and hurt Bella. Of course I would see it, the change in our future and prevent it.

"Uhm, Aunt Alice?" Bella asked. We were sitting at the bead in the guest room of my apartment, which was Bella's room.

"What is it Bella?" A cloud of doubt cross her eyes as if debating whether asking or not.

"Does uncle Jasper hate me?" I was intrigued by her question, maybe her child mind traduced Jasper's distant attitude to hate or something.

"Of course not, don't be silly, he is sick so he keeps his distance from you, he doesn't want to infect you with his virus." Lying to Bella was getting easier every time I did, It was like filling a blank in her mind, I fell bad about it but I don't know what could happened if I didn't take her with us.

"He is not afraid about infecting you, why only me?" mmm… how perceptive of her, maybe we have to make her an IQ test, she is more aware of her surroundings that I gave her credit.

"I took a vaccine before, so I am safe." I smiled at her and she nodded accepting my answer. "Bella dinner will be ready soon, go and wash your hands."

I was about to leave the room when she called again. "Aunt Alice, I don't want to be rude or anything but…" she trailed off.

I faced her "Come on Bella you can ask me anything." I walked over to her and took her hand.

Her eyes flickered from my face to the floor, again unsure. "You said the other day that I was the only family you had left so I was wondering… what happened to my parents?" Her voice quivered a little.

I didn't know what to say "I don't think it's the best time to talk about that, you are recovering from your accident, maybe you should wait a little longer and ask me again in another time." I knew she didn't like it but I'll have to talk to Jasper about what we are going to tell her.

I caress her cheek. "Come on Bella if you want a warm dinner you have to hurry up." I said cheerfully. "You can have some ice cream for dessert."

After Bella had her dinner she was watching TV, and I noted that her head was falling every now and then. I took her in my arms, cradling her. "Bella time to sleep, tomorrow we have a big day, it'll be so exciting." I cuddled her nose with my finger. I tuck her in, kissed her forehead and light the night lamp before turning the light off and closed the door.

"Jasper let's go to our room we need to talk." I know he's here, he don't go out afraid of attacking some one in the city. When I opened the door he was laying in our bed, I went to bed and embrace him; I snuggled in his chest and then look up to meet his eyes.

I felt the worry washed away to be replaced with the most peaceful calm. "What is it darling, the thing you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I know you heard Bella asking questions about her parents… I was just wondering what we are going to tell her? I think it's better to think this through." We need a possible and credible story, not gory details, simple peaceful deaths.

"How about her father walk away from her mother while pregnant and her mother died in childbirth" Jasper said.

"No Jasper she'll want to find her father and we don't even know if he is alive. Maybe some kind of accident or disease…" I looked at jasper he was deep in his train of thought.

His eyes lightened "Ok, I got one. What about a fire in her house at night, she was saved by firefighters but it was too late for her parents, she was handed to us as her only remaining family, and she has been with us since then." I smile at Jasper.

"That will be it." I kissed him passionately when I heard him grunt, I stopped before things got too far.

"Jasper this is not the best time for this." He pouted. "Jazz I mean lets wait till the moving is done and Bella is at the school, we can have al morning to ourselves."

He smiled at me. "I just want to be with you and when you tease me like this my animal side just want to…" he trailed off as if embarrassed of the thoughts.

"You know I want to get married, it's just that declaring and receiving our love forever, I think it's so romantic. But that doesn't mean that I want to wait till we get married." I smile devilish. "I think I have waited long enough for you."

"Alice lets go hunt…I'll need it for the flight, if you expect me to be in control around Bella and the flight crew for nine and a half hours." I nodded I was expecting this request.

We hunted for a few hours it was five in the morning when we get back, I liked spending the time in silence with Jasper he likes playing with his gift with me, he is like my own emotion amplifier, I'm not sure if it was even possible to feel with this kind of intensity, but if vampires were real why not something so wonderful as this.

It was around nine that we heard Bella wake up, I grab Jasper wrist and drag him to Bella's bedroom, he was about to protest but I halted at her door.

"Jasper you have to get used to her scent if it is too much for you, just excuse yourself and go to the bathroom, today's a big day for Bella ok?, we are having an important discussion with her." I said letting go of his wrist and intertwined or hands.

I knock at the door. "Bella are you up jet?" I asked already knowing the answer, I heard her little voice across the door saying yes, I opened the door Jasper stood at the door way and I went to hug Bella.

"Bella we need to ask you something important, you can think is silly of me to even ask you to do it but here it goes. I would like if you call us mom and dad, it's just that you used to call us that before the accident I really miss it. I know I am selfish for asking this but we really love like a daughter, since you were brought to me four years ago, I…" a sob choked my throat. I really loved Bella as a mother should; the visions that I've been receiving about her make me want her more.

"I'll do it Aunt Alice, it's just difficult to form a bond like we used to, I think every thing is unfamiliar even my own room, my own family it's too much and too fast. Just in return you have to answer me something, why didn't you told me you were my parents when I woke up? It would save you from grieving." She asked and I was again confused.

"Bella how many times do I have to tell you? Act your age, I will take away your books." Jasper said.

"I am 9, and it's not my fault that I read… a lot." She crossed her arms in front her chest, "Uncle Jasper are you feeling good?"

"I am good enough if you keep your distance, I really don't want you to fall ill." He said with her Texan accent, which had me melting like butter in a hot pan.

"Okay Bella here's the plan, we have to get at the airport at 11, we only need to pack your clothes and we are ready to leave, we'll buy you more clothes when we arrived to England." I said opening Bella's closet and drawing some pale blue seat pants and jacket and a white t-shirt. "Wear this for the trip, its comfy; breakfast will be ready when you finish bathing and dressing."

It was 10 o'clock when we were getting al the bags in my car trunk, it wasn't difficult with Jaspers and Bella's clothes they fit in two bags and I had another bag for mine… I´ll have my fun when we get to London.

"Jazz keep holding my hand ok?" I drive to the hangars in the airport and entered the one with a big number seven painted in black inside a white circle.

As soon as I parked two men came and asked me to pop the trunk, they took our bags. Jasper took a deep breath and squeezed my hand, "I can do this" he told himself. "Ok love lets go" I said kissing him.

"Could you move faster uncle jazz? I can't get out of the car, and I really don't want to see my parents kissing." Bella said from the back seat.

We step out the car and I help Bella getting out. As we walked to enter the plane the stewardess welcome us and offered something to drink. I declined as Jasper did. Bella took the first seat she saw, I walked to the end of the jet and sat with jasper beside me.

"Alice, how do you pay for this?" Jasper asked. I laughed.

"When you can see the future it's easy to invest in the stock market." I answer… Mr. Jenkins it's really glad to have me as her costumer/consultant.

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter finished and finally I can make some time skip and play with plot a little :D … As I said last chapter please leave your review with your ideas, like and dislikes I'll consider what you tell me to make this story better. See you soon


	4. England

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the character; I don't make any profit out of this story just the fun of witting it.

A/N: Well for this chapter I passed like two hours researching for a place in England, Google save me and a British real states agency.

* * *

Chapter 3: England

Alice PoV

"Where are we staying… do you already bought a house there?" Jasper asked me.

"Well yeah, during last week I made all the arrangements, bought a house in **Dagnall**, it's Located on the edge of Ashridge Park; it's beautiful a little big for the three of us but it was the only one available with the specifics I request." "And what would that be?" Jasper asked raising a delicate eyebrow. "No neighbors, just a few miles away from town with a school and forest for backyard."

"So you have everything under control?" jasper said holding my hand.

"Yes most of the furniture is there, but we have to buy some more stuff." I said, I really love to shop and I really didn't know what Bella's preferences were I just know she loves to read. I looked at her direction and I was debating if asker or not. Jasper sensed my doubt and followed my gaze, he smile once more.

"Bella come here for a minute? I think Alice wants to talk to you." Jasper raised his voice. Bella walk slowly to the back if the plane.

"Sweetheart would you mind joining me in one more shopping trip, I feel that you have to choose your room decoration." Alice said winking an eye at her.

"Yes Aunt Alice I would love too." She said nodding her head. "I will buy tons of books."

"Bella I think you spend too much time with Alice." Jasper said letting a little laugh at the end.

"Well it's bound to be, after all she raise me." Bella said looking me straight at the eyes. I find it a little disturbing how well she has adapted to us, it's like her natural surviving instinct was turned off, maybe her loss of memory affect her brain in more ways that I expected, maybe she had been observing me closely this past week trying to create her "expected" personality; well I won't complain I'll love having a shopping partner.

"It's settled then, tomorrow we will go shopping Bella." I said.

"Aunt Alice I have been wondering, what do you do for a living?" Bella asked. Ha that's an easy one.

"We have stocks in the market, so basically we don't have to work… and there's also your thrust fond, so don't you worry about the money." It's true the day after Bella woke up I opened one for her, just in case something happens.

"Thanks mom." Bella said. I was excited this was the first time Bella has called me mom, I choke back the sob that was attempting to escape my throat.

"I don't mind sweetie, I knew you'll want answers and I am happy to provide them to you." I said she smiled at me

"Do you know how much until we land?" Bella asked.

"We should be landing in 20 minutes, so please fasten your seatbelt dear." I said.

After we landed there was a black BMW with tinted windows waiting for us in the hangar. Then two men wearing yellow vests came with our bags accompanied with a man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, as the two men wearing the yellow vest load our car with our baggage the man wearing the suit came to us and asked for our passports, he checked them, after five minutes he gave us back our passports and let us go.

We drove for 45 minutes, when we arrive to our new home. As soon as we enter Bella was marveled with the wooden oak floor and the large wall side windows showing stunning views of the nature surrounding the house.

There were boxes pilled up in the corner of the sitting room, they were Bella's clothes, our clothes were already up in the master bedroom.

"I love the house it's so bright and open." Bella said.

"I know Bella but you better go upstairs and choose your room." I said "and don't you dare to pick the master bedroom." I said in a playful severe tone.

Bella PoV (I know shocking)

I climb the carpeted stairs and was met with a large corridor and at the corridor there were 4 different doors I walk to the left and opened the first door this room had a double door covered with the same white curtains as downstairs leading to a balcony. I knew I won't see another room this was perfect the big walk in closet and my own bathroom, a king size bed with no covers just the mattress, a wooden desk with a working lamp and a black leather chair.

It was perfect I just needed the bed covers and some shelves for CDs and books.

I walked downstairs to find my aunt, I walk past the kitchen and find her and my uncle cuddling in a couch in the sitting room.

"Mom do you mind if I sleep tonight in the couch, I forgot to pack my bed covers." I said she stared at me.

"You didn't do it on purpose do you? So we can go shopping right away?" She asked me surprised she was obviously teasing me.

"Of course not mom, probably you didn't say anything to me so we have to." I countered back, I knew she will suspect something like that but honestly, it was cold and rainy I don't want to torture myself with this weather.

"Tomorrow first hour we go shopping, I bet you are feeling the effects of the jetlag. Come on jazz lets go to our room." Mom said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. "Oh Bella, there's a blanket in the sitting room's closet." I heard mom's melodic voice for the stairs.

I turned on the TV searching for discovery channel, walked to the closet taking a blanket with red and green squares designs, and to the kitchen and fill a glass of water and back to the couch, I drank a zip of water and set the glass on the table, covered myself and watch the most amazing videos, my mind drifted to my own accident and how many things changed since I woke up without a single memory, I didn't know if that was the reason this changes don't affected me that much I had no familiarity with anything that surrounds me back in Seattle and obviously not here in England.

Today I woke up to find Aunt Alice cooking break fast some scrambled eggs and ham and orange juice.

"Good morning Bella, did you slept well?" she asked placing the eggs plate at the table.

"Yes thank you mom, where is uncle Jasper?" I asked he was always with aunt Alice.

"He wanted to walk in the woods this morning." She smiled.

I walked to the breakfast table and sat down, I asked aunt Alice if she will be joining me but she said that jasper and her had an early breakfast. When I finished my breakfast I walked to where the boxes were yesterday but I didn't find them there.

"Jasper took the boxes to your room this morning." Said aunt Alice from behind me. I climbed the stars to my room when I opened my closet door I found my clothes hanged and organized.

I grabbed my clothes for the day and went straight to the shower. When I was ready I found aunt Alice in her room with uncle Jasper, he must came back when I was at the shower.

"Good morning uncle jazz, did you enjoy your walk?" I asked he smiled and nodded. "Good… mom we have to go, remember… uhm shopping?"

"I'll be down in minute Bella, do you mind waiting for me at the car?" She said there was something in her tone told me that they were discussing something serious. I walked down stairs when I opened the door I saw it was raining and took an umbrella that was by the door, I open it and walked in the dirt road to the car. A few minutes after I get in the car aunt Alice was there with her jacket hood on her head, she entered the car and set off we made small chit chat until we arrived at the mall.

We enter a store named Debenhams where we bought pillows and white cushions and my white and thin black lines pattern covers after we dropped my things in the car we went to explore the mall, I found a music store I listened to the exhibition CDs but nothing caught my attention, I entered a different part of the store that was separated with glass double doors it was the classical music section there were also exhibition CDs, I put the headphones on , and listened to an orchestra, it was beautiful, the elements coming in and out, the drums and cymbals, guitars, flutes and strings I loved it.

I took one CD of every exhibition stand and went to my aunt who was looking for classic rock and pop music, she said that they were for uncle jasper, when we were paying for the CD's I saw at the back of the counter a disk man and asked for it, it had little speakers included they will be perfect for me. After the music store we entered a computer shop and aunt Alice insisted in buying me a lap top, she said that it will be useful for school.

When we were at the ride back home she told me that Monday will be my first day at school, I was nervous, probably all the kids had been friends since they were babies and their parents and so on, and here I was the new foreign girl from America.

"You'll be making a lot of friends in school, don't worry, generally the kids from small towns are friendly." She tried to comfort me.

"Thanks mom," I said feeling thankful for the effort. "I was thinking mom..." I trailed off; she took her eyes off the road and looked at me.

"Come on sweetie you know you can ask me anything." She told me for what felt like the thousand time.

"I was thinking that even with homework I won't be very busy in the evenings, so I would like to take violin lessons." I looked at my feet and entangled my hands nervously.

She didn't say anything for a while until she parked the car in front of our house. I was still waiting for the answer when she took my hands and I looked up. She smiled back.

"Yes Bella, I will find out who can give you lessons, do you mind if they are at our house?, you know with your uncle sick and there be times when I won't be able to drive you… it's for the better." She said.

"Thank you, mom" I said.

"So, why the sudden interest in learning to play an instrument?" She asked, I know that it was a little strange but the feeling I got at the music store was comforting and as strange as I feel that I knew that I liked something… this was new for me not even the pie that was my favorite at home awakened this feeling.

* * *

E/N: So this it the second part of the flight and their arrival to England next chapter we will meet the violin teacher and Bella's school life and a little of bonding time for Jasper and Bella, a time skip maybe (if i not lazy). Please leave your review with your ideas, like and dislikes, I'll consider what you tell me to make this story better. See you soon


	5. School, Professor, new friends

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the characters. I just borrow them for recreational purpose.

Chapter 4: School, Professor, new friends

* * *

(Jasper PoV)

After Alice had talked to me about the violin teacher I found the idea a little strange, a girls Bella's age was appealed to such complex and hardworking hobby but glad non the less, back in the beginning of this century high society families encouraged their children in learning playing the piano but that tradition was lost as the time passed. (a/n: that's true my grand mother told me.)

Alice was already checking in the yellow pages for a music academy, she would talk to the academy then talk to the teacher privately requesting solo classes for a substantial amount of money.

She hanged the phone fifteen minutes later the appointment was set at midday tomorrow.

"Do you think you can handle ten hours a week of another human scent?" Alice asked me.

"Maybe will take a couple of weeks getting us to but at first if it's too much I'll go out of the house." Truthfully I was hoping that I could stay so I learn the same as Bella, of course I will have more time for practice no sleeping and all.

Alice eyes glazed and then squealed, "That would be wonderful Jazz, It's a great plan. That will help your relationship with Bella."

"I think we'll need some method books and videos you can get them for me tomorrow when you meet the teacher." Alice just smiles beamingly and nodded. God I love this woman.

(Bella PoV)

Mom came to my room when I just finished setting my CD's and disc player in my nightstand and told me that after school tomorrow we'll go to a music instrument store. I was happy that uncle Jasper was ok with my choosing of extracurricular activities. After a goodnight she left and I cuddle in my bed drifting in to a deep slumber.

Day came in the same grey-clouded way, as yesterday, after I finished my hot bath I found a set of clothes hanged in my doorknob, surely mom was the one that put them there. After I change and combed my hair I found mom in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie, today we have eggs and sausage for breakfast, today it's your first day a school I hope you can make good friends." She said excitedly. I smiled and nodded in response. After break fast and brushing my teeth I was walking to the front door when I saw uncle Jasper waiting at the door with what I supposed was my schoolbag in his hands.

"Have a great day Bella I'll be in the house when you come back." Uncle Jasper said.

"Thank you I'll try my best." I said. Mom was waiting at the car right in front of the house door.

It was a 15 minutes drive and I was in front of what looked a haunted castle made of dark grey stone, it was a very intimidating sight, mom took my hand and lead me to the school office, we were told to wait there until the headmistress was available five minutes later we were in her office.

"Mrs. And Misses Withlock It's a pleasure too met you." Headmistress Brown said smiling at us. "We found no troubles in your records and all the tuitions fees are in order, so this quick meeting is solely informative, any doubts and concerns you may have about the school." She said looking mostly at mom.

"Well I have one." I said a little nervously. "Why is the school so big?"

"That's because we have elementary, middle and high school students in our halls and a great variety of extra curricular activities from painting, drawing, reading and music for the arts area and of course we have football (Soccer, but it's not known as soccer in the UK), rugby, tennis and swimming in the sports area."

"That's wonderful, Bella will start learning the violin, I supposed that the music practice rooms are always open, are they?" Mom asked.

"Well we don't encourage ditching or missing classes but they are available in lunch hours and free periods." Headmistress Brown said.

"Of course." Mom said.

"Well if that's all, please ask for your class direction in the front desk Isabella they'll find someone to walk you there."

"Bye Bella see you after school." Mom said after kissing my cheek.

I did as I was told and the secretary holds my hand and we walk to a set of stairs in to a hallway waking passing 8 doors she knocked and exchange a few words with the teacher and the teacher lead me in to the classroom.

"Children we will have a new classmate joining us today please welcome Isabella Withlock, she's from America across the pond and just arrived to England. Please Isabella say something about yourself to the class." The teacher said.

"I prefer Bella so please call me that, and there's not much to say I lived with my aunt and uncle and I don't remember anything about my past since I had a little accident before moving." I was anxious and tense this will make me stand out more than I already did.

The class was silent and the teacher seem to notice my fidgeting after I finish talking, She cleared her throat quiet loudly and told me to sit in the empty chair near the back. I noted that boys were sited in the front chairs of the several rows, I suspected that it was a tactic of the teacher so they can't wreck havoc in class.

So I was surrounded by girls talk about lucky, after setting my notebook and pen I notice that the girl next to me was staring, when I turn to look at her she looked away blushing.

"Hi I'm Bella but you already know that." I said grinning sheepishly.

She laughed and turned to me. "Hi I'm Chloe nice to meet you."

Three hours passed and the bell ringed, half the class took their lunchboxes from the back of the room, Chloe was among them.

"Lets go to the school yard there's no rain today, we can eat outside." I follow Chloe downstairs.

"Sorry but hum… Is there something like a cafeteria where I can buy my lunch?" I asked then carried on. "Mom just gave me money I think she forgot the lunchbox." I explained.

"Yes, the canteen is on our way out." She said politely. "Let's hurry I want to introduce you to my friends."

I bought a ham sandwich, an apple and grape juice and walk beside Chloe to the green area in the schoolyard; I think it was at least as big as the back yard in my house. Chloe was talking non-stop about her friends who hopefully will become my friends as well.

There were two girls sitting beside a tree with their lunchboxes in the grass talking and laughing.

"Hey Lucy, Mia I brought Bella with me." Chloe said running to them then sitting beside the black haired one, when I arrived I sat between Chloe and a blond girl.

"Bella meet Mia and Lucy" Chloe said as the black haired girl and the blond waved slightly at their names. "Mia, Lucy meet Bella".

"It's nice to meet you" I said it was awkward at first but as the time passed we were talking in a steady rhythm and effortlessly.

I learned that Mia was quiet and choose perfectly where to talk her opinion and that Lucy and Chloe were more outspoken and confident.

There were times when I didn't know what they were talking about TV shows or something as common knowledge of locals that they think I'll know about but I didn't have the foggiest.

(Alice PoV)

After my day activities with Jazz that were cut short because the meeting with the violin teacher and said meeting, it was time to pick up Bella when I arrived she was biding her goodbye to three girls and run to the car.

When she opened the door I said happily "Hello Bella how was you first day? You have to tell me everything."

She started talking about Chloe, Lucy and Mia and classes as I drove through town I parked the car in front of a store named Ars Mundi, we walk through the doors and the first thing that I saw was a grand piano then I saw guitars hanged in the walls, trumpets in shelves behind the counter and a display with shiny red wood violins.

And old man came out of the back store he have a mid size white beard, brown eyes and wrinkled face. (A/N" I had a flashback when I bought my first acoustic guitar :P)

"Hello how can I help you today?" The old man said cheerfully.

"Hello sir, we are looking for a violin, Bella here is starting lessons tomorrow, as I know nothing about this kind of things can you help us find something that will work with her?" I liked this man already he wasn't ogling at me but looking at Bella he lead us to the front of the store and grab a violin from the front display.

"I recommend this one it's a little pricey but at the long run is worth it." The man said.

"We will take it." I said as neither Bella or myself knew about this kind of things the old man helps was very much appreciated.

"I can offer you a traveling hard case and a bottle of oil is needed for the bow." The man said.

"Everything you think we may need please just put it in the counter money is not an issue, I almost forgot do you have method books and tabs in every level?" I said remembering Jazz request.

"Of course I have them in the back, give me a few minutes." The old man said.

"Are you alright Bella? Do you like it?" I asked she was unusually quiet like she was deep in thought.

"I love it mom, I'm just very much excited about this." Bella said.

"Sweetie I'm going to put sound proof materials in your practice and bed room its not like we will mind the music but the professor told me that in the first stages of learning it's normal that the sound of the violin will be hideous so please don't take offense and practice to your heart content and get better fast." I said, it will be bad for our vampire ears but it was a matter of time before she will have it down.

"Don't worry mom I expected as much I was thinking of practicing at school after hours but if we can have this kind of rooms at our house it will be fantastic." She beamed and the old man came back with a mountain of thick books and slime white tabs.

I pay for the stuff and the old man helped us carrying some of the books and tabs to the car.

(Bella PoV)

Finally it was 4 o'clock and my teacher was here for my first lesson. A dark blue mini copper parked behind mom's Mercedes. I opened the door as a middle age man came down the blue car.

"Hello you must be Bella, I am William Thomas your violin professor I hope we can get along." William said.

"Hello professor, pleased to meet you I'm in your guidance." I said we walked to my uncle study we will practice here until mom is done with the practice room.

"Well the first thing you have to know about violin is posture…"

* * *

E/N: Hello I have for you a Christmas gift I haven't write in so long, that I should be ashamed of myself but life was pretty much hectic I had to drop out school when my father recording studio run out of business and I had to help him setting a new one a bar this time, but I am back this time to finish this thing out…

Please leave comment if you like how the story is going some tips are always appreciated if anyone wants to beta this story for me send me a message I need help :P so mmm thanks for reading :D


	6. Vampires, Concerts, Forks?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the character; I don't make any profit out of this story just the fun of witting it.

Hello today I have a gift for you… a long chapter, the longest so far I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it.

Chapter Six: Vampires, Concerts, Forks?

(Bella PoV) (Age 14)

It has been nearly 10 years since we arrive at England and I started school with Mia, Lucy and Chloe… things with my friends were great before we started 8th grade when Lucy started fancying Aaron a popular boy in our class but I caught Aaron attention despite the fact that I don't like him, Chloe had moved because his father received a better job offer and since Mia was Lucy's sidekick I was left alone, but the thing that change the most was when mom and uncle Jasper come clean with what they are… Vampires.

(Flashback)[I really hate too much flash back, so just one per chapter :P]

Bella (Age 12)

It all started in a rare day that was sunny, every sunny day mom calls a executive taxi, the type of taxis that business men calls from the hotel when they're in business trips, when I first asked about it mom said that she and uncle Jasper had this skin called Incontinentia Pigmenti Achromians, it's a genetic disorder that you can't go out in the sun without getting serious burns in the skin.

I went to school as usual and returned home and wait for my violin lessons in my room, where I was looking for a song in the tower of old burned data CD's when I found an old pictures folder and some of my mp3's files, there are practically no pictures in this house besides the school photos in the living room, and the photos taken in my recitals in my practice room.

These where from my birthday four years ago that shows me and uncle Jasper playing in the back yard and the next one was mom hugging me at the TV couch I copied them at my picture folder and check the mp3 files and still nothing. I know that I have Brahms violin sonata No.1, The problem with classical music is that you can't just download it from KaZaa or Imesh if it isn't a famous song.

I finally found the song I was looking for, a double click and it was added to my library and playing through my speakers. I went back the memory line remembering my 8th birthday, mom's present was gold thin wristband with a white heart hanging, I still have it inside my jewelry box, it doesn't fit me anymore.

I found another folder with a bunch of picture I opened one randomly it was last year Christmas; we were sitting in the living room. And I gasped when I looked, really looked at mom and uncle Jasper face.

It was bizarre the only evidence that the time has passed was me getting older mom and uncle jasper remain the same as if a day has not passed since my eight year birthday.

Is this the effect of growing up used to something, like seeing your reflection in the mirror everyday and you don't notice gaining or losing weight?

I have to ask about this and at that moment I heard the doorbell and mom voice flew from down stairs.

"Bella Will's here." Mom yelled.

"Coming" I called back closing my laptop. I took my violin and walked down stairs to the practice room.

The lesson started but I was out of it, trying to find the meaning of the stopped time in my parent figures. Will notice and forced me to focus in the lesson, it was effective when I started playing I let my feeling run wild with Franz Liszt Hungarian rhapsody at the end of the lesson Will said that my arc technique was perfect but that I needed to improve in my accentuation, and that next lesson we will work in that.

Will was finally gone and we were alone, to tell the truth I was scared what if it was some kind of disease like a reverse Werner syndrome or something what are the odds of two rare hereditary diseases in the family? Almost non-existent.

I opened the door of the practice room and walked to the living room where I found mom sitting in the couch, she turned around.

"The dinner is at the table." Mom and uncle Jasper always eat dinner when I am in my violin lessons.

"Thanks, uhm… I want you to sit with me, there's something bothering me and we really need to talk mom." I said with a serious tone.

"Of course sweetheart. I knew this day would come eventually." Mom said standing up in one of her graceful movements that I secretly envied.

I sat in the kitchen and mom sat in front of me, I started eating chewing slowly, I really wasn't hungry, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten, I took a drink of lemonade and gulped slowly trying to straighten my thoughts.

"Mom I looked at some old photographs when I was looking for a song in my old CD's and that make me realize that you and uncle Jasper looked the same and I really mean the same as if not a day has passed." She looked at me but said nothing, as if telling me to carry on.

"I was wondering do you have some kind of disease that makes you unable to look old or something?" I finally asked the question.

"Bella dear, there is really something different about your uncle and I, we are not like you, we are not even of the same species. Please keep on mind that we always love you and always will… we are vampires." Mom said.

I snorted she was making fun of me. "Yeah right. If you are a vampire where are the coffins?" I said between laughs.

"That's a myth, we don't sleep at all, we don't burn in the sun, the crosses are nice and the holy water is wet." Mom said. "Look…" Mom said taking a butcher knife from the sink and bending it until it was in a V shape and then snapped it in to half. Uncle Jasper walked into the kitchen and sat beside mom.

I stared dumbfounded, it was true, my parents are vampires, are they going to eat me when I'm old? I asked myself. No, they had me around for almost all my life and they never have attacked me.

"What really happened to my biological parents?" I asked, fearing the answer, had they ruthlessly killed my parents and in act of kindness kept me?

"Your father was a policeman he was shot in the line of duty and your mother was attacked by a vampire, I was almost too late to save you and Jazz wasn't as controlled as he is now… It's difficult to live the way we do, we don't feed from humans, we feed from animals like you but in a different way, we believe that every human has a path to take in this life and that it's selfish to take away the opportunity to live of people because we are hungry." Mom said.

"That vampire caused your memory loss. I think he push you a little too hard and knock your head with something when he was attacking your mother."

(End of Flashback)[a little longer than expected but necessary :P]

I walked in the halls in my break looking for a music practice room, after the break up with my "friends", I didn't even try to make new ones and avoided everyone who approaches me, it was kind of lonely sometimes but as we were moving at the end of the school year when we will go back to the US for my high school education, because of the vampire thing we need to relocate, Will is the only human aside from me that it's regularly around my family and he is getting suspicious.

I have a concert in six weeks, Will told me about a young musician contest, the price was to play Vivaldi's Four Seasons in a charity event with the London Symphony Orchestra, to my surprise and my parents, I like to think that since mom sees the future, I won it.

Finally found one, I put the CD with a piano track, the fills of the song, with the violin in position, I started playing the third movement of the summer I was having problem with the triplets, I wanted to play it like Vanessa Mae without all the electro rock sound in the back (A/N: if you still don't know what song is this open you tube an past at the end watch?v=5l_iR7iOh18&feature=fvw, if you do know watch this I was impressed), I was so focused that I didn't heard the door opened and my less favorite person at the time walked in Aaron and if he was here then his fan club wasn't far behind.

I felt his arms around my waist, I scream and nearly pop his eye with my violin's arc, in that moment Lucy and Mia entered the room, red face, anger boiling in her veins.

"Aaron I was wondering if you want to have lunch with Dylan, Mia and me? Bella…" She said my name in a clipped tone. "I know you have to practice for your concert, so don't be offended if I don't extend my invitation."

I pushed Aaron… hard and his hands let go, I was royally pissed. How dare he, force himself at me, I'll have to lock the door when I start my next break practice.

"Aaron you should go with them, I really enjoy my alone practice time so if all of you go and let me be…" I hissed.

"Sorry to disturb you." He said not feeling sorry at all, pleased with himself even. "But you looked so beautiful I couldn't restrain myself." He finished with a corny line.

I roll my eyes and huff. My back turn to them as I walk over to the CD player and push the rewind arrow and then press pause until I heard the door close, walk over the door and locked it.

I'll be here next period, it's music class so I asked the teacher if I could skive class and use the time for practice, she of course accepted since that morning I was called to the headmistress office and she was on and on about how the school will support me but I have to talk nice about this school, a cheap tactic to get more alumni if you ask me, but hey more alone time for me.

(Six Weeks later)

I was nervous; well beyond nervous frantic, the concert was in Royal Albert Hall, the architecture was breathtaking. When I arrived this afternoon I was render speechless, I felt like a gladiator making his entrance at the coliseum, waiting weaponless to be eaten by a tiger, I felt like throwing up my lunch.

Mom insisted helping me get ready, three days ago we went shopping and end up with a dark silver Valentino nightdress, Fendi shoes and almost every brand of makeup.

"Now now" she chided."Relax my dear, take deep breaths, everything will be all right, you'll play wonderful, I've seen it." Mom said. "If you want I can bring Jazzy it might help you out." After 10 minutes I was able to speak.

"Mom I think that being this nervous is part of the experience, when Will and Chelsea arrive could uncle Jasper sent them in I need to tell them that we are moving." I said.

Mom finished with my makeup and hair and I was ready. I walked out of the dressing room looking for uncle Jasper with mom walking behind me. The theater offered me courtesy tickets for my family and friends but mom rejected them because it was a charity event after all, we never told Will of course.

Fifteen minutes after finding uncle Jasper Will and Chelsea arrived, and the pep talk from Will started, after he finished I'll break the news for him. He was sad, after all he has been teaching me since a decade; he said that I was one of the most talented student that he had taught. Uncle Jasper helped me with his empathy power, after we finished our talk I congratulate Chelsea and Will for their engagement, after the wedding they had planed going to Italy for their honeymoon as if a proud English man would go to Paris for his honeymoon. (A/n: I have nothing against France or French people.)

The First call was announced and I returned backstage to begin my hand warm up exercise and join the orchestra. After the third call almost all lights were out the only ones on were the blue lights in the base of the balconies. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

(One month later)

"Bella" Mom called. "Are you ready? Everything you need and want to keep is packed?" Mom said in her singsong voice.

"Yes mom everything is done." Last week was hectic Mom and Jazz were done with their packing in just two days, I in the other hand had a very hard time choosing what will I leave behind.

"Come one Bella I have a surprise for you, your "going away" gift and your homecoming gift. Hurry it's down stairs in your practice room." Mom said smiling wickedly.

I put my last box in the hallway and went downstairs as quickly as my clumsy body allowed me, it was a curse, it wasn't fair I could had the abilities to play Niccolo Paganini's caprices but I had the leg coordination rivaling a duck, when I opened the door to my practice room I saw a new violin black hard case I unlocked the secures and a red dark wood violin stood there. Mom was watching me from the door.

"I thought that you would like it." She said with a smile.

I stare at her my eyes wide as plates speechless, when I recover from my shock.

"You bought me a Stradivarius? You know it's a 200,000 dollars violin"

"You know how much money I do in the stock market?" Mom said grinning. "Come on, time to sleep tomorrow we go to Forks".

E/N: I had a very hard time writing this chapter I don't know shit about designers or make up. Also less dialogs but I give the biggest hint here for how Bella is going to be changed.

Tell me what you think if I return to the dialog form of writing or you like more the less dialog and more describing.

If you want to listen to the symphonic version of the song here's the link watch?v=i-7GXPDVSWY&feature=related


	7. Homeland

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the character; I don't make any profit out of this story just the fun of witting it.

An: well I have doubt does anyone have problems with the story alert mails or reviews alert emails. Cuz I don't received one since year and a half ago…. Anyways I'm back with this chapter a little long for the ones who had been asking for a new chapter for quiet some time ago hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: Homeland.**

(Bella PoV)

Mom got us a private jet to the US; it was nightfall when we boarded. I took my new violin on board and play to distract myself, my lap top and headphones and some DVD's, just in case I can't fall asleep.

We were in the air for about three hours when mom came to me.

"Bella, there are a couple of things I have to tell you. First, things are going to be different from now on." She looked me straight in the eyes and held my hand. "We will live in some friends house, there will be five more people in the family."

"Do this "friends" know you?" I asked thinking back when she met Chelsea, she saw her coming two months after I started my violin lessons with Will, by the time they officially met she knew her shoe size and favorite food.

"Not exactly, you know seeing the future has its draws back." She said with a blinding smile. "But I saw that they'll love you and don't have a problem with us moving in."

"I'll bet you already choose your room, and have the decorations all set up upon our arrival." She laughed cheerfully.

"Ok, enough teasing." She said pouting. "The second thing and this will come to you as a shock, Jazz and I will be attending high school with you."

She dropped the bombshell. I took a deep breath trying to swallow the tantrum that was coming.

"Mom, come on you can't do this to me, I'll feel like you will be watching my every move, not that you don't with that gift of yours, I know that there won't be much to see but still… just promise me that you won't be like those helicopter parents helping their child every step the way."

"I promise ok. We will be in different classes and I'll make sure you don't have to take Gym class."

I was thankful for that, hell my future classmates will be thankful for that since I don't like sports, anything that implies a ball was a weapon of mass destruction in my hands or feet.

"Why do you need to go to school mom? I mean you could do what you did in England."

"No, we can't do it anymore, we could get away with it at England because when we arrived you were my orphaned niece and I was your aunt. Besides the family we are joining like to mingle with the human race, Carlisle is a doctor a surgeon and because of his work, part of the community, they'll move to Forks in a week after we arrive in a few hours. They had been living in Shelby, Montana the last seven years now. Esme, Carlisle's wife, would be a better mother figure than I am." She said a little sad.

"Come on mom you do a wonderful job at this parenting thing, you raise me after all, I was always safe, had food at the table (which was an accomplishment in itself since you and Jazz don't need to eat as regularly as me) and provide me with the best education available. Uncle Jasper and you did better than some parents and I will be grateful forever."

"Careful Bella, you might break her." Uncle Jasper said from the couch in the back. "I can feel the happiness and love increase ten folds, maybe she'll be more bubbly than ordinary in the next few days." He said chuckling.

I felt her arms at my neck and her hand making circles in my back.

"Thank you baby. Now rest, when you wake up will be landing." She said guiding my head to her lap, stroking my hair.

When I woke up I was in a sitting position with the seat belt on, I looked at the window and there was some light fog and no light outside. The jet door was opened by the pilot and I felt the chilly air in my face. I picked up my things and climb down the jet, there was a ford explorer in the hangar, I assume was our rental car.

"Are we going directly to Montana?" I asked uncle Jasper.

"No dear, we will visit some old friends of mine first then join the others before they go to forks."

"Do they share your diet?"

"No, but they have good self control, I will now, I trained them when they were new to this life."

"Bella please change your jacket, I know is your favorite but I need it for something you will have it back soon." Alice said entering the front seat.

"Ok that's weird mom, why do you need it?"

"Well is nothing to worry about just to send it to Carlisle's, they need to get use to your scent."

I took of my jacket and pass it to mom who gave me a black hoddie and put my jacket in a bag, in our way out mom sent it on Fedex express shipment.

It was a quick road trip… well for me I was tired from the flight and fell asleep as we were taking the highway when mom woke me up we were in front of a cabin well, more like a posh summer lake house, it was clear that vampires like a little leg room where they lived.

(Third person PoV)

A petit woman with black hair and red eyes opened the door, followed by a tall dark brown haired man with the same red eyes.

"Peter, Charlotte it's been ages since I last saw you, I'm glad to find you well." Jasper said

"Major Whitlock, a pleasure as always." Peter said. "You brought company." He said looking at mom and me.

"Peter, Charlotte I will like you to meet my Alice and baby Bella." Jasper said smiling. "They change my life in ways you can't imagine."

"I can see that, you certainly look better than the last time. What happened to your eyes?" peter said.

"Well since feeding from humans was very difficult for me, Alice introduced me into a new diet, animal blood, it was extremely difficult at first but as time passed de animal blood diluted the human blood changing the color of my eyes. Then we found Bella being attacked and took her in, being living in England since then."

"Please come in my friends, and feel yourself at home."Charlotte said. "You know peter isn't the most gracious host you can find."

When we were sitting in the lounge peter continued his interrogatory.

"What made y'all come back?"

"Alice have a gift which involves seeing possible futures, she told me that when she was first changed she saw a coven who shared our same lifestyle. They like to call it a vegetarian lifestyle. We discussed joining them since a long time ago, and with Bella finishing her middle studies in England we decided to move, besides a human was suspicious, so we pack our things and came back."

Charlotte was talking to Alice and Bella. It was easy for Bella to talk to Charlotte she looks a little older than her, she knew that she was at least 150 years older than her but her appearance helped Bella feel comfortable around her.

"Are you staying long?" she asked looking at Bella.

"Not really a day or two tops" Alice said and then whispered just loud enough for charlotte to hear. "Don't worry I know you just feed yesterday."

"Charlotte how did you met Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Well as you may guess we met a long time ago, did he told you about the south vampire wars?"

"Not really, he doesn't like to talk about his past."

"Well I can't blame him, when I met him and peter the vampires down south were fighting for territories, blood territories, and the "leaders" of covens created new vampires rapidly so they could conquer or protect their hunting lands. We were created by the same vampire and fought side by side until we runaway up north where is peaceful."

The day for the Cullens started normally everyone was occupying his time in various activities.

Rosalie was under the hood of a Jeep and Emmet was acting as a jack, Edward was out hunting, Esme was changing the flowers in the various bases around the house and Carlisle was in his study reading a Medscape magazine when they heard a truck in the dirt path of their house, a door closing, the five steps from the stairs and then the doorbell.

Esme opened the door with a bouquet in her arms. The man stared at her like she was an angel sent by heaven to brighten his day.

"uhmm…" he cleared his throat."Package for Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Giving her a box and tablet to sign.

She took the box inside and heard the truck's door closing and driving away after three deep breaths.

Carlisle was at her side in a second and opened the box. It contained a jean jacket and a letter.

After reading the letter he called for his children.

"What is it Carlisle?" asked Rosalie.

"Well it looks like our family will grow." She said looking at Esme.

"How many?" asked Emmet.

"Three and they will be arriving tomorrow."

"Is it safe?" Edward asked.

"We'll have to wait and see. But there's something unusual, one of the three is human, been raised by the other two, it'll be interesting see how a human that lasted at least 10 years with two vampires."

"Oh… Exciting indeed, I'll have the chance to use my kitchen for a change." Esme said.

"Am I the only one thinking this is a bad idea?" Rosalie nearly yelled.

"They sent a warning of sorts, they sent her scent for us to get used to." Carlisle said.

"How considerate of them." Said Rosalie sarcastically

Esme opened the bag and Bella's scent was flooding the room. There was a loud crack and Edward had a big chunk of wood dust in his hands and was leaning forward at the offending clothing.

"Don't you smell that mouthwatering scent? It's maddening" he said his nostril flaring.

"It smells normal to me, it's a nice combination of fruits and flowers very pleasant, taking away the light burning." Carlisle said. "I don't know why you react that way Edward."

"Take it away" He said through clenched teeth's. "They can't bring that human here she'll be at risk and us if the Volturi found out."

"Edward be reasonable they are vampires that share our views and philosophy about human life, can you do this for me at least try? I am just asking of you to make an effort, try to get accustomed to her scent if when they come here you can't take it, they'll have to leave."

"You are not being fair Carlisle, using a humongous guilt trip."

And that's a wrap.

I started this about 2 in the morning it 9 am at first was difficult to get things where I want them to go but after a while it came back fluently.

Please leave your ideas, like and dislikes in your reviews ^_^


End file.
